fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Elements
''Prologue: Battle of Elements is a collaborative RP between user Northstar1012 and Razeluxe91 using the characters Gong Gong and Hayato, respectively. Finding a battleground where both would remain on equal grounds, these two Slayers have since engaged in combat from an unknown cause. '' Introduction Its unknown how these two fierce combatants found themselves in the middle of battle, but neither has shown any desire to retreat. The sky was filled with small clouds sprinkled throughout an infinite blue canvas. These clouds slowly rolled throughout the mountainside, casting large shadows on the tree tops of the valley below. The roar of the waterfall echoed as it poured itself over the edge of a nearby cliff, letting huge mounds of vapor into the air. The setting was like a living painting. Greens and blues competing with one another as they formed the landscape. The area seemed so alive, so vibrant and this where the two Slayers fought one another. A flock of birds scattered from the trees as two combatants rushed through them. The silhouettes fought one another within the shadows of the canopy. Fists and feet crashed against each other's defenses as they leaped from branch to branch. It wasn't until Gong Gong seemingly flew into the air that you could get a clear glimpse of him. His face, cold and emotionless, stared down at the treeline towards his opponent, one hand reeled back while the other seemingly steared him as his body soared above. His white hair shined like platinum and his blue armor gleamed in the sun. Gong Gong, or simply "G" as he associates called him, pondered his current predicament but had ceased attempting to quell the fued. Instead, he resolved himself to teach this stranger a lesson. Using his magical power, mist swirled around his reeled back hand, forming itself into a small orb of water. It rested softly against his palm before flicking his arm forward and releasing the condensed liquid into a projectile towards where his opponent was charging. "Crap! Not again!" Dodging through the trees, Hayato could not stop his pace in time to completely dodge the incoming projectile as his momentum carried him forward. Crossing his arms in an "X" shape to guard against the sheer blunt force of the impact, Hayato was blown back a ways causing him to skid along the ground and slam into a large redwood tree behind him. "Tch. Bastard's been sending me through the ringer for the past hour, its like he isn't even trying." Wiping his brow of the extra moisture caused by his opponent's previous attack, Hayato took a deep breath as he took a look up at the sky with his normal woeful expression and began soaking up the ambient sunlight shining throughout the area in order to replinish his energy. In the process, he turned to the same tree that his body left an indention on and began biting into it so that he could further restore his energy. Spitting out a few bugs, Hayato turned back to face the direction G was last seen in, "Time to turn this nonsense around. Let's see how he likes this." Placing his hand on the ground, Hayato caused several wooden spears to shoot up from the Earth, hoping to strike anything still lingering in the sky. Watching the wooden spears pierce through the tree line, G twisted and turned his body to avoid the incoming attacks. He placed one hand on another to push himself out of its path while kicking the last one he would've been unable to avoid. Using the momentum from his kick, G turned his body, bringing his other leg spinning around as water swirled around the foot. With a swipe of his leg, G released a thin blast of water and watched it dive down towards the source of the spears. Throwing his fist forward toward the blast of water, Hayato called out "Wood Dragon's Branching Claw!" As he did so a wooden fist shot from his own and as it connected with the stream of water above, several wooden fists grew from the initial attack and began pummeling the water blast resulting in that very same water blast to explode. Watching the sky as the water from the dissolved attack rained down from above, Hayato began to sigh "Heh. This is more work than I intended. I thought this would be over quick, but I guess he has more stamina than he let on." Shaking his head, Hayato jumped onto a nearby tree branch and perched down much like a monkey. "Time to pull you from the sky." Pulling down on the branch with his hands, Hayato began spinning around the very same branch before launching himself into the air, using the elastic strength of the tree and the rotational force to reach a higher elevation above G's position. "Time to get you to my territory...Wood Dragon's Branching Claw!" G watched Hayato catapult himself into the air, a barrage of spinning wooden fists soaring G's location. As the attacks closed in on him, G entered a defensive stance allowing the wooden fists to collide against his forearms and knees. The momentum from his earlier water attacks was running out and he feel himself beginning to fall. Combined with Hayato's attacks, he needed to momentarily cast his gaze below him, spotting a rock sticking out from the middle of the river below that would work as a landing point, while providing him with the necessary nourishment to replenish his own stamina. That sudden shift in attention allowed one of Hayato's wooden fists to come dangerously close to G's head and he brought his arm up reflexively to block the attack, only from the force to send him back down faster than anticipated. He landed on the rock as gracefully as he could, though it still came with a thud that caused the water around the rock to send out ripples across its surface. The roar of the waterfall echoed to his left and could feel its mist being carried by the wind. He watched his opponent in the air and took his defensive stance once again, waiting for him to come to G in the open area where he could have a better advantage from the trees. Soaring down from above, Hayato sighed as he wiped his brow. "Can't you just go down and stay there? Long, drawn out battle really are not what I'm about." As he spoke, his magical energy began gathering around his lower body in the form of a large red aura, creating a magical seal beneath his body. As the energy continued to gather, the collected energy began releasing several small sparks. Coming down in the river itself, Hayato stomped down with his left foot creating a large expulsion of water around his person to hide his true intent of setting a land-mine of energy into the earth itself. "Fist of the South Gate: Suzaku's Talon". As he spoke the words, smothered by roar of the waterfall and the crashing of his impact, the water fell down around his person so that he could make eye contact with G. With a look of anticipation, Hayato stomped down behind himself while using the same technique as before and gaining a firm foothold as well, as he motioned for G to come and get him. Not one to be goaded, G instead chose to respond to Hayato's stomping with his own. As the water settled around the two fighters, G leaned back and raised one leg. He opened his mouth and chanted the spell's name in a voice that seemed hollow and echoed as the words left his lips, "Water Dragon's Stomping" and with that G strike the ground with a mighty stomp, causing the water to ripple and explode in a large pillar in front of him. Then a second pillar erupted in front of that, now closer to Hayato, then a third, then a fourth, all while rushing towards G's opponent. The fifth erupted just a short distance from Hayato, causing it to rain down on him as the pillar dispersed. The sixth one would surely erupt underneath Hayato if it continued its course. Grinding his teeth, Hayato let out a small sigh as a slight look of relief came across his face as the earth shook below his footing. "Wood Drago-'GUAH!!'" Before Hayato could even finish saying the name of his spell, the large pillar of water shot forth from the ground at tremendous speed, striking him square in the chest and sending him careening into the air above. Landing in the river below with a large thud, splashing the water with his impact, Hayato began gasping for air as he tried to steady his body. "''What the hell? I could have sworn I had more time than that?" ''Thinking to himself, Hayato slowed his breathing as he look over at G, who was wearing the same stern expression as he had been all day. "Heh. I'm gonna knock that stupid look off your face, alright? Wood Dragon's Branching Claw!" Throwing out a fist, he aimed to pummel G with a barrage of attacks. In an attempt to replenish his stamina and magical reserves, G dove into the water, completely submerging himself in the river just Hayato came down where he stood. Before he hit the water, he could hear Hayato strike the stone G was standing on, but now all he could hear was the bubbling water and see a distorted image of his opponent when he looked up. Even though only underwater for a few seconds, G could immediately feel the healing power of the water as he drew it in through his lips. His muscles swelled with new found energy and his stamina slowly rose once again. G knew that he could remain underwater for a while and use the water to mask his movements as he swam through it like a fish, propelled at great speed thanks to his magic. "Tch. You know....I'm getting real tired of you and your cryptic battle style. I'm not cut out for drawn out battles like this, but I don't want to reveal my hand to soon..." Sighing to himself because of the inherent danger of what he was about to do, Hayato placed a single leg into the water before channeling his Magical Energy through his body once more. As the energy started to gather in his lower body, instead of simply stomping on to the ground beneath him, Hayato focused the energy into a shockwave instead of an explosive technique as he chanted "Fist of the South Gate: Suzaku's Talon". Utilizing the water around him as a sufficient medium to transport the shockwave, Hayato aimed to affect the entire area around him with the force of his technique, causing the river's top to begin to ripple and part, further obscuring Hayato from being able to see G. "Let's see you survive this one." Waiting for his opponent to raise himself from a potentially harmful attack, Hayato began preparing a counter as he began charging Magical Energy into his fist, causing a large white glow to appear around it. G took this opportunity to launch a counter attack as the river began to part, creating a circular wave around Hayato. G took in a deep breath, bringing a large amount of water as his lungs filled and expanded. He raised his hands and forced the water in front of him to explode outward as a distraction. Using the explosion as cover, G leaped out and slid across the surface as if he were riding a board, his feet leaving trails as he circled around Hayato. G reeled his head back and then threw it forward, generating a large blue seal in front of his face and let out the water his lungs in the form of a powerful stream of water that he directed at him, the standard Roar Spell of a Dragon Slayer.